


The Camp of A Lifetime

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies for that i want them to get together too, Asexual Captain, Boys Kissing, Campfires, Camping, Cos there's no plot otherwise, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dicussion of homophobia but there's a tw, Discussions of PTSD, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, How Do I Tag, I just... i love these two so much, I mean they're lying underneath blankets in a tent but it counts right?, It's over 10000 words wow, Kayaking, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of song references, M/M, Morris is a twat, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robin and alison know, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019), The kids are all supportive too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a hill i will metaphorically die on, axe throwing, but these two are obvious idiots, campfire songs, cute idiots tho, it will be fluffy cos i can't deal with angst, it's so soft, rated T for swearing mainly, there's a trigger warning don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Pat goes on his yearly scout camp with his troop. He thinks it will be a peaceful trip. That is, until he meets the CCF leader the Captain...
Relationships: The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 92





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me late at night, as most of my ideas do.
> 
> Scouts was a massive part of my life, so writing this has been a real joy. Lots of the anecdotes in this story are from when I was a scout.
> 
> The campsite I'm imagining is in Norfolk, and I did visit it when I was a scout.
> 
> [ This image ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=two+mile+bottom+campsite+scouts#id=B65406B067BC692BB5D2FE771FFB5D4B7C60F8EB) may help envisage what the camp would look like.
> 
> I made a playlist! You can listen to it [ here. ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6scU6jYkIJCyH0rI6AXFiQ?si=ZcVP-VpxQWud-VrYqUDpTQ) If you have any song recs for it, feel free to drop them in the comments!
> 
> A quick character debrief - Pat is the scout leader, Robin the assistant scout leader. All the others are kids (there are 4 plague people) apart from Humphrey, Fanny, The Captain and Alison. At this point Mike will only be mentioned in passing.
> 
> As always, written on my phone, and the only beta is me, so apologies for any errors!
> 
> Never written a chapter fic before, so kudos and comments appreciated! I don't usually read incomplete fics so I don't know how many people will read this.
> 
> I'm not very good at writing long chunks at a time so this will probably end up with loads of small chapters. I may merge chapters later on, but for now...
> 
> Hopefully updates will be regular  
> but no promises 🤞
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cap in this chapter, sorry.

"Alright guys, we're about 10 minutes away from the campsite." Pat called out to his Scouts from the front of the minibus. Assorted noises came from the back of a van, ranging from an ecstatic squeal from Kitty to an exasperated 'finally' from Julian. Pat chuckled and focused back on the road. The journey had taken a good 5 hours, but he knew the campsite they were going to was worth it. He had stayed there once when he was a scout, and thought that his troop would thoroughly enjoy it just like he did.

"Sign say we here," Robin murmured from beside him. Pat smiled and turned into the gravel path leading to the campsite. His assistant scout leader didn't speak brilliant English, but he was always very helpful and the kids loved him. He pulled up at their allotted site and put the handbrake on.

"Now, Scouts, we need to set up all the tents before we do anything else. There's 2 patrol tents - you will work in your patrols to set those up. Mary and Julian, you are the patrol leaders and therefore in charge. If you need us, Robin and I will be setting up the mess tent and cook tent, which we will need your help with at some point. The older scouts should know how to put up a patrol tent, but if you need any help just come and ask one of us. Got it?" There was a collective 'yes, Skipper'.  
"If finish quick, you get explore." Robin added.  
"Right, let's start unpacking the van." Pat got out of the minibus, followed by the others and headed towards the van which his mate Morris had driven up for them. They were scouts together all those years ago, and had stayed firm friends despite their... differences.

A couple of hours later, everything had been set up. The flagpole was in place, the scouts had put all their bags inside their tent and were now standing at ease in front of Pat and Robin.  
"Well done kids. Get changed out of your uniforms and go and explore. Julian's patrol needs to be back here by 5.30, Mary's by 6. Now go and have fun!" He said dismissing them.

Pat went to set his own tent up next to Robin's. Julian had forgotten everything he had been taught about patrol tents, so Pat ended up helping them more than anticipated. His tent was a simple lightweight one, nothing fancy. It could fit two men at a push, but had plenty of space for one. Robin had one similar. He dumped his bags inside and sat down on his camping chair facing Robin, who was connecting all the gas canisters to the cookers.  
"Once you've done that would you mind putting the kettle on?" Robin gave him a thumbs up and headed inside the cook tent.

Pat sighed. These camps took a lot more out of him than they used to. He wasn't a massive driver, so the 5 hour journey had left him whacked. He thanked Robin as he handed him a cup of tea. Just as he settled down into his chair, Mick and his gang came running towards them, followed by Julian and Thomas bringing up the rear.  
"What are we cooking, Skipper?"

Around half an hour later, all the troop were seated at trestle tables in the mess tent, eating their spag bol, chatting and laughing. Pat smiled softly. There was the odd spat between them, but on the whole they were a good bunch of kids who got on with one another.  
"This food good." Robin mumbled, hoovering in his dinner like he had never been fed.  
"Spag bol's a classic. Never fails. Especially when it's out a tin." Pat chuckled and dug into his own dinner.

The first day was always quiet, Pat mused as he helped Robin light the campfire. The kids hadn't got sick of each other yet, and they were kept busy doing lots of jobs around the site. He stood up and gave each of the Scouts a skewer with two marshmallows on. Any more than that and nobody would be getting any sleep that night. Robin sang a couple of campfire songs, followed by Mary. Pat had to cut Julian off when he realised where his song was going. They all sang that classic campfire song - Bohemian Rhapsody. One year, the minibus they had hired had only taken tapes, and Queen's greatest hits was the only one Pat had with him. Needless to say, it was listened to a lot. Ever since, the scouts barely ever let anyone play anything else. Pat had never listened to an album as much.

The kids were off key, but where's the fun in singing it properly?

"Skipper, what are we doing tomorrow?" Jemima asked quietly.  
"Good question! Alright guys, tomorrow we're doing kayaking. Now, we're joining a CCF - combined cadet forces, Kitty - group for this activity, so behave yourselves, okay?" There were affirmative nods from everyone, apart from Julian who simply tutted. Pat rolled his eyes. Julian was the oldest - he was technically not a scout anymore, being 14, but since his birthday had only been two weeks before the summer camp Pat had made an exception for him.

"Right, off to bed you lot. Mary, your patrol needs to be up at 7 tomorrow, Julian, you lot up at half past." He waved them away to their tents and took a sip of his tea.  
"You good with them. They like you." Robin commented, watching the fire.  
"I guess I'm just like that. I like to think I'm helping them in their lives. Giving them good memories."  
"Why scout leader? Why not teacher?"  
"Eh, don't have the talent. My skills lie in knot tying, not algebra. I find it rewarding watching them grow up. Turning into the people they're going to be. Cliché, I know."

They sat there watching the fire for a bit, before dowsing it in water and retiring for the night. Lying in his sleeping bag, Pat couldn't help but wonder what the CCF would be like tomorrow. He'd never joined himself, much preferring the Scout world. He was sure the kids would be pleasant enough - it was the leaders he wasn't so sure about. He knew military people could be a bit... pompous.  
"Oh well, we'll see what tomorrow brings," he murmured, rolling onto his side and quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the queen thing really happened. I've never listened to an album as much in my life. We managed to get through the whole album at least once almost every day.


	2. Day 2: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat collects firewood, and meets some people along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? Two chapters in one day?? Yep. This won't be normal.
> 
> Cap appears in this one :)

"Wakey wakey rise and shine! You've had your time and now it's mine!" Pat yelled across the site as he got out of his tent and stretched.  
"Sun's burning your eyes out." Robin added. They chuckled. Pat woke everyone up that way every morning. It was something his Scout leader used to say to him, and it stuck.

Bleary eyed scouts emerged from the girls' tent, some with half put on shoes (Kitty) and some with no shoes on at all (Mary).  
"Come on girls, breakfast won't cook itself." The girls followed Robin into the cook tent to start making breakfast. Pat sat down in his camp chair, and Jemima brought him a cup of tea.  
"Thanks," he smiled and sunk further into his seat.

He wondered how different the campsite was since he stayed here more years ago than he'd like to admit. There was a bridge that led to some woods that were part of the campsite - later in the week they could play wide games, Pat mused. It was a big area that they were allowed to use - the Button estate had clearly been massive. There was a large pile of firewood near their site - he had picked some up yesterday. He knew there were at least 5 different pitches on the site - the ones either side of them weren't being used. There was also a river, which they were doing kayaking on later that day.

The smell of sausages brought him out of his musings, and he noticed that Thomas was stumbling out of the boys tent.  
"Morning Skipper," he said morosely.  
"Everything alright there Thomas?" Pat asked gently.  
"The boys were teasing me on my poetry I wrote last night. They clearly don't know talent when it stares them in the face." Pat gave a small nod. Thomas was often over dramatic, and a tiff like this wouldn't add up to much.  
"Okay, just get some cereal. Oh, could you make sure everyone else is awake? Thanks Thomas." The boy nodded and headed back to the tent. A few seconds later there were muffled shouts and Pat chuckled. Thomas had probably thrown a blanket at them or something.

After they'd all had breakfast ('I buttered the bread!' Kitty said very proudly), Pat stood up to address the scouts.  
"Okay gang, we're doing kayaking this morning, so wear some clothes you won't mind getting dirty and possibly wet. You have about an hour before we have to head towards the river. Girls, you're duty patrol so you need to clear up before you get free time. Boys, just don't go too far, alright? You know the rules." Pat dismissed them with a wave of his hand and headed out of the mess tent towards the firewood pile at the end of the campsite. He always collected it first thing, so if it rained later in the day it would be dry.

As he reached the pile, he saw a woman picking up logs. She seemed to be struggling, so Pat offered to help.  
"Oh, that would be so kind. My name's Alison. I would offer my hand, but..." she shrugged, looking down at her arms full of firewood.  
"No need. My name's Pat. I'm the Scout leader of the rowdy bunch on site 3."  
"I'm the RAF leader of the CCF group. We're doing kayaking later with you, right?"  
"Yep, that's us." Pat bent down to pick up some firewood. Between them, they had enough for both campsites.

"We're on campsite 5, just here." Alison said as they arrived at a bustling campsite. There were kids everywhere, carrying things and doing other jobs.  
"That’s great, thanks so much. Have you met the owner of this place yet?" Alison asked him.  
"No, not yet. Should I be worried?" Pat chuckled.  
"Na, she's a bit old fashioned but she won't be a bother much more than picking on your clothing. She's my grandmother, so I should know." Alison laughed. Pat nodded.

He looked up from where he had placed some of the firewood. Standing all prim and proper on the other end of the site was a man, he'd guess mid to late 40s, wearing an army uniform. He had a swagger stick, which was on the ground directly in front of him, and he was resting both of his hands on it. He was tall, and incredibly handsome.

Alison caught him staring. He coughed and looked away, blushing.  
"That’s the Captain. Nobody knows his name. Not even me. He's... interesting. He seems pretty cold and emotionless, but he's a big softie on the inside. DON'T tell him I told you that." Alison poked Pat softly in the chest with a stick. Pat couldn't do anything more than nod dumbly. He couldn't help but stare. This wasn't good.

Alison laughed again.  
"Come on, let's get this wood to your campsite. Can't have you staying here all day. Your scouts would probably go nuts."  
"R...right. Yes. Let's go." He tore his eyes away from the Captain and walked silently to his campsite. He thanked Alison and headed into the mess tent, where Robin sat playing solitaire.  
"Uh oh."  
"What?" Pat squeaked.  
"Me seen that look before."  
"Shut up Robin," he hissed and sat down. Robin just snorted and patted him on the arm.

This was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My scout leader always woke us up in that way. He had the loudest voice!


	3. Day 2: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go kayaking. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I condensed about 3 chapters into one here because separately they were all very short and I couldn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger.

"Ooh look, canoes!"  
"They're kayaks, Kitty."  
"I want an orange one!"  
"Do I have to do this?"

Pat ushered all the scouts towards the instructor who was standing by a hut containing all the equipment they needed.  
"Okay, troop, stand at ease and listen to this kind gentleman here." Pat gestured towards the instructor to start talking.

"Morning kids, my name's Humphrey and I am your instructor this morning. We just need to wait for the other group to get here, then we can make a start." Kitty squealed and Julian rolled his eyes. Pat snorted. Kitty was the youngest and Julian the oldest - it really showed the progression from 10 to 14.

They stood around for about five minutes before the CCF group arrived. Pat couldn't stop himself from staring at the army leader - the Captain, his brain supplied - standing ram rod straight and to attention. He was still in his army uniform - not joining in then, Pat realised sadly.

"Okay kids, now we're all here, we can begin. Firstly, how many of you have kayaked before?" A couple of the CCF kids put their hands up, as well as Jemima.  
"Okay, great. For the rest of you, it's pretty simple. You'll be okay. I'll give a crash course when we get into the river."  
"Kitty'll be rubbish," Julian muttered quietly. Unfortunately, she heard.  
"That’s so rude! I'm not letting you come in my canoe."  
"They're kayaks, and settle down." Pat reprimanded them, and turned his attention back to Humphrey, who was explaining how to put life jackets and helmets on.

Fifteen minutes later, all the kids, Alison, Pat and Humphrey were in their kayaks on the river. As Pat correctly assumed, the Captain wasn't taking part, instead standing on the bank behind Robin, who was sitting on the edge of the jetty with his feet in the river. Disappointment swelled in Pat's chest - he would have loved to have seen the Captain without his jacket on - but he pushed it down quickly and started paddling after the others.

It all went smoothly until Humphrey decided they should play stuck in the mud.  
"You tap the front of someone's kayak with your paddle. That person has to keep their paddle out of the water until somebody else frees them by tapping the back of their kayak. Got it?" The kids nodded.

Pat, not being very experienced, was tagged almost immediately. He sighed and lifted his paddle out of the water. His mind wandered. What was the Captain like underneath the stern exterior that he was exuding? Pat realised that he hasn't said a word to him yet. He needed to rectify that. However, before he could think of a decent plan he found himself attacked by a tree branch.

Returning to the present, he found himself tangled in a load of weeds at the edge of the river. He tried to untangle himself, but only made things worse. Admitting defeat, he heard a sharp cough above him. Looking up, he saw the Captain standing on the bank with eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his face. Great.

Pat had imagined many ways the first meeting could go, but this wasn't one of them.

"You seem to be in need of some assistance." The Captain stated, and _god,_ his voice was even deeper and richer than Pat had imagined.

Yes, okay, he may have spent the last hour thinking about the Captain, but that was normal, right?

"Uh, yeah, seemed to have got myself into a bit of a pickle." Pat laughed weakly.  
"Give me your hand. It's a great mess you have got yourself into..."  
"Pat."  
"Patrick." The Captain walked down the bank effortlessly and held his hand out for Pat to grab hold of. His hand was calloused, firm and rough under his. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, Pat was so focused on the Captain's hand that he managed to pull both his new acquaintance and himself straight into the river.

"Shit," Pat muttered, emerging from the water and running a hand through his hair. Thankfully his glasses hadn't fallen off. As he pushed them up his nose, the Captain emerged from the water, coughing and spluttering.

"What the bally hell do you think you're playing at?" He yelled at Pat.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry, I lost my balance, I..."  
"Save it. I don't know why I helped a useless youth leader like you." Pat opened his mouth, but no words came out. His fascination with this man disappeared as quickly as it had emerged.  
"Well I didn't ask for your help. And there's nothing wrong with being a youth leader." He crossed his arms.  
"Yes, yes, the youth association does wonders for young children, helps them talk about feelings, et cetera. That's not what young people need. A stiff upper lip and discipline, that’s what helps them."  
"Oh naff off you wazzock!" Pat turned away from the Captain and dragged himself and his kayak out of the river.

He started heading back to the boat shed, not even turning back to look at the Captain. He thought he heard a faint 'Patrick' from behind him but dismissed it. He didn't care what Alison had said, this man was clearly a pompous idiot who was full of himself, and he could not be dealing with him.

As he approached the boat shed, Humphrey walked towards him.  
"The others have been taken to the campsite by Robin and Alison. Took a dip, did we?" He snickered, albeit kindly.  
"Yes. I'm fine though, and I apologise for the state of the boat." He gestured to the weeds tangled around it.  
"No problem. You go and get dried off." He smiled at Pat before waving him off. On his way back to the campsite, he passed the Captain. He opened his mouth to speak, but Pat held up his hand.  
"Save it. I don't want to hear another word from a bigot like you." He stormed away, leaving a flabbergasted Captain standing frozen to the spot, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

After lunch, Pat sent all the scouts off to explore and play games amongst themselves, and sat down in front of the fire. He had changed his clothes but was very cold, despite it being a warm day. Robin sat down beside him.  
"So... what happen?"  
"The army leader's a wazzock, that’s all." He gave Robin a weak smile.  
"Poor Pat. Want tea? Play chess?"  
"Go on." Robin stood up and went to make two cups of tea and collect the chess set from inside the mess tent. He set it out on a stump between them and handed a cup to Pat.  
"Ta."

They sat playing chess for a bit - Robin was a natural, Pat had never beaten him - until they heard footsteps near them.  
"It Kim Wilde." Robin commented, and Pat turned round, confused. Alison was standing sheepishly behind him.

"I've come to apologise."  
"Did he set you up to this?"  
"No! No, he hasn't spoken to me bar explaining what happened. He's a bit like that, sadly. I know he seems like a bad guy, but if you gave him a chance, I'm sure you'd get on."  
"Hmm..." Pat pondered it. He hated holding grudges - a waste of energy if you asked him - but the Captain had been pretty harsh.  
"Please. He's been moping for hours, it's really unlike him. You don't have to forgive him, but maybe just hear him out?"  
"Alright," Pat conceded. He needed some more firewood anyway, since he had started one earlier than planned.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Pat heard the Captain approaching him, and looked up from where he was fiddling with his hands. He'd perched on the edge of a log, but now stood up. Even though he was annoyed with the Captain, the action was natural and he couldn't stop it.

"Patrick." The Captain nodded curtly. "I've come to... apologise. Admittedly it isn't something I do very often, so you're quite lucky." Pat tutted and turned away.  
"Sorry, that was inappropriate. In all seriousness, I am truly sorry for what I said earlier. It wasn't your fault, and I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's my army training, always keeps me on the defensive."  
"S'not an excuse." Pat mumbled.  
"You're quite right, it isn't. But you deserved an explanation. I'm not very good at social interaction, military school does that to you. I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot. If you do not forgive me, I understand."

"It's alright. I'm sorry about pulling you into the river. I hope your uniform wasn't ruined." Pat said. For the first time he noticed the clothes the Captain was wearing - a khaki buttoned shirt and brown hiking trousers with a brown jacket. Pretty much as close to uniform as you can get in casual clothes.  
"Oh, don't worry about that. It has been through worse." They both chuckled.

As they walked back to site 5, the Captain piped up out of nowhere,  
"I'm not a bigot, just so you know."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not one of those posh English snobs who think they're above all, though it may come across that way sometimes. Please do point it out when I do. It's a habit I need to break."  
"Of course," Pat smiled, before adding, "You're not homophobic then?"  
"Good Lord, no. Would be hypocritical of me, after all."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. I know, not your stereotypical gay man. Only really came to terms with it recently." The Captain smiled gently. Pat put a hand on his shoulder.  
"This may sound weird coming from someone you've just met, but I'm proud and happy for you."  
"Thank you."

The Captain cleared his throat. "This is me then."  
"Of course, right. So... see you around?"  
"Yes, I suppose." The Captain held up his hand in a farewell manner, and walked away into a tent. Pat couldn't help but think that it felt like parting ways after walking someone home after a date.  
"Stop it, Pat." He reprimanded himself and headed back to site 3.

Robin raised an eyebrow when he arrived and gestured to his arms.

Right. He didn't get any firewood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did kayaking with Scouts - except I actually did canoeing instead. And yes, I did fall in the river. It was a warm day though, so no harm done.


	4. Day 2: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing and some deep feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobia and a mentioned character death.
> 
> This one got deeper than planned.

It was dark, and Pat and his scouts were sitting around the campfire toasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate. These were the moments Pat lived for. The kids enjoying themselves, the warmth from the fire - it was almost as if everything else disappeared in that moment.

Robin was teaching Thomas how to play chess, Mick and his gang were sharing stories from school. Kitty and Mary were discussing... well, Pat had no idea to be honest. He heard 'lobster hat' and 'eligible men' in the same sentence and decided not to get involved.

Suddenly, a quiet voice spoke next to him.  
"Skipper, could we look at the stars?" Pat looked round at Jemima.  
"Brillo pads! Alright guys," he raised his voice. "We're going to move away from the fire and do a bit of stargazing. Everyone alright with that?" There were enthusiastic cheers from (most of) the Scouts.  
"All right, we can sit on the bank there." He pointed to a clearing about 100 yards from the fire.

Everyone brought blankets and coats to sit on, and Pat started pointing out some of the constellations he could remember.  
"That one there is Orion's belt. See how they're in a straight line?" He heard a rustling from behind him and turned round. The Captain, Alison and the CCF kids were standing behind them.  
"Do you mind if we join you? Looks like fun." Alison asked Pat. He waved them over. To his surprise, the Captain moved towards him.

"I, uh, didn't bring anything to sit on, and would rather not dirty this jacket. Do you mind?" He gestured to the coat Pat was sitting on.  
"Oh, no, not at all." He moved up so there was space for the Captain to sit down. Their legs brushed, and to Pat's delight, the Captain didn't move it.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

"Alright guys, it's getting late, and you lot have rifle shooting tomorrow." Alison gestured at the CCF group.  
"Me take you back too." Robin said to the scouts. Pat was too comfortable to move. His reluctance to get up had nothing to do with the Captain's leg on his, of course.  
"I'll, um, stay here for a bit." Robin just smirked at him before giving him a thumbs up. Pat pulled a face at him before lying down on the ground.

The Captain didn't move, either. Mumbled something incoherent about needing a moment, then just... didn't move.

"Know any constellations, then? I only know the obvious ones, not really my thing." The Captain cleared his throat.  
"Hmm, yes, let me think. That one's Sirius, I believe?" He pointed to the sky, but Pat couldn't make it out.  
"Where?"  
"Oh, for..." The Captain leaned over him, so that their faces were virtually touching. He gently took Pat's hand and moved it so it was pointing towards the constellation. Pat's breath hitched at the contact.  
"See it?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, it's... stunning." Pat wasn't looking at the sky. He was too focused on the face next to him. The chiselled jawline, the eyes twinkling in the starlight. He could just lean forwards now, and...  
"Patrick? Are you quite alright?" Pat blinked rapidly, bumping back down to earth.  
"What? Yeah, I'm good."  
"Good." The Captain let go of his hand, but didn't move away. He lay down next to Pat, leg pressed against leg, arm against arm. Pat barely dared to breathe in case he disrupted whatever this was.

"I never got a choice about my life. Not really." The Captain started. He looked over at Pat, who nodded for him to continue.  
"I was surrounded by military people since birth. My father, all my teachers - pretty much any adult I encountered lived and breathed the army. It's what I was expected to do. I never thought about doing anything else. It didn't seem possible, for me to dedicate my life to anything apart from the military.

"Military school is a horrible place. They drain out all of your compassion and questioning. You learn to follow the rules or else, and never trust anyone. Needless to say homosexuality was also frowned upon.

"I apologise, you don't want to hear my life story. Ignore a silly old walrus, would you?" The Captain waved his hand in the air, and Pat, in a moment of bravery, caught it in his hand. He interlocked their fingers and gave it a soft squeeze.

"It's okay. Go on, I'm listening." The Captain seemed to flounder for a moment before regaining his composure.

"I had one friend in school. His name was William Havers. I always wondered if something would... happen, between us. But a teacher found out that he was homosexual. He was slapped in the face and then expelled." Pat heard small sobs coming from beside him. A few stray tears were rolling down the Captain's cheeks. "I never saw him again. He... he was drowned. By two boys in his class, after school one day. I never got to say goodbye."

Pat rolled over and pulled the Captain into a side hug.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he murmured, gently rubbing the Captain's back. They stayed like that for some time, until the Captain's sobs subsided.  
"Come on, let's get back to camp. It's late." Pat stood up and held his hand out. The Captain thanked him and stood up, picking up Pat's coat.

They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Their fingers brushed a few times, but Pat didn't push it. The Captain was fragile, he didn't want to break him.

As they approached site 5, the Captain turns to Pat and enveloped him in a hug.  
"Thank you, Patrick." He whispered softly.  
"Anytime." They stepped back. Pat lifted his hand in farewell, but before he could turn around the Captain darted forwards and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before blushing and walking towards his tent.

Pat stood frozen to the spot. Did that really just happen? He felt giddy, like a teenager with their first crush. He shook himself out of his stupor and headed back to his own tent.

He highly doubted he would be getting any sleep that night.


	5. Day 3: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains, the kids argue, and the Captain bears a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!
> 
> A lot has been going on these last couple of days, a lot of emotional stress, which has meant that I have not been in the right mindset to be writing.
> 
> But here we are, with another chapter!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pat woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and rubbed his eyes. His mind drifted back to the night before as he got dressed. The Captain had been so open and vulnerable with him - he didn't really know how to respond to it. And of course, there was the kiss. It was platonic, surely? Loads of people did that with their friends, right?

Pat shook his head, and climbed out of his tent. He needed caffeine. Nobody else was up yet - he always woke up first, wanting to make sure everything was in order. He put the kettle on and set about making himself a cup of tea.

He heard something crunch as he sat down on the bench in the cook tent. Frowning, Pat stood up and saw a piece of paper resting on the wood. 'Patrick' was written on it in neat cursive handwriting. He opened it.

_Patrick,_

_I wanted to thank you for listening to me last night. I have kept that bottled up for a long time, and I appreciate it._

_There is not really much purpose to this note, but I thought you would like to know that I am faring well. Releasing all those emotions has done me the world of good._

_I assume I will see you around the campsite at some point._

_E.H_

A smile spread across Pat's face. He carefully folded the letter and placed it in his breast pocket. He turned around, still smiling dopily, only to come face to face with Robin. He was standing just outside the cook tent, arms folded, and eyebrow raised and smirking.  
"What?" Pat asked.  
"You in deep." Robin replied.  
"Oh shut up," he hissed and turned to pick up his cup of tea.  
"Me serious. You love army man."  
"Robin..." Pat warned.  
"Okay, okay," Robin held his hands up. "Not my business, me know. But careful. No Carol repeat."  
"That was entirely different, Robin. It... it never felt like this with her. I don't even know if I loved her in that way." Tears started forming in Pat's eyes. Robin moved forwards and wrapped Pat in a bear hug.  
"Sorry, me don't want you have big sad."  
"It's okay, just still a bit of a touchy topic." Robin pulled away and smiled gently.  
"Come on, Skipper. Me want breakfast." Pat laughed. Robin always knew how to cheer him up. Pat left the tent and went about waking the others up.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

It had started raining, and quite badly. All of the troop were in the mess tent. Robin had put some hot chocolate on, and they were all playing a game called Perudo. It was a game that Pat played when he was a scout, and every year he teaches the new kids how to play.

"Five sixes." Thomas said.  
"Mary, you're next."  
"Um... six eights?"  
"There's no eight on dice, Mary." Pat sighed. The bad weather had brought a foul mood on everyone. He was out of the game - he was never any good at it. Robin almost always won, which is why he had decided not to play this round.  
"Tea?" He whispered to Pat.  
"That would be lovely, ta." Pat replied, while rubbing his head. It was going to be a long day.

"Um, Skipper? There's someone outside." Pat was confused. Who would venture outside their tent in this weather? He stood up and turned round. The Captain was standing just outside the tent, with a dark green golf umbrella and a box of what looked like biscuits.  
"Alison had the cadets baking and we made too much, so I thought I'd bring some over." He offered to box to Pat, who took it and thanked him.  
"Surely you don't want to be out in this weather? Come join us." Pat smiled and gestured to his scouts, who were arguing over whether Julian changed one of his dice or not.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." The Captain said.  
"Nonsense. It's fine. Now, tea? Or hot chocolate? We might have some coffee somewhere..." A hand on his arm snapped him out of his rambling.  
"A hot chocolate sounds perfect. Don't tell Alison." The Captain chuckled. Pat smiled softly. As he turned towards the cook tent, Robin approached with two mugs.  
"Tea and hot chocolate. You welcome." He whispered, smirking. Pat rolled his eyes but whispered thank you, and turned back to the Captain. They sat down on the unoccupied table. The Captain opened his mouth but before he could say anything there was a loud 'CHEATER!' from Thomas. Pat shot the Captain an apologetic look and stood up.  
"... I actually said that it may have been a three."  
"Faradiddle!"  
"Guys, guys, s'il vous plaît! French," he added as Robin looked confused. "What's going on?"  
"Julian changed his dice before we lifted the cups!"  
"Is this true, Julian?" Pat asked.  
"Well, you see, there were circumstances, and..."  
"It's rather a yes or no question." Pat added sternly.  
"Well, you have to consider the context..."  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMN YOUR EYES!" The tent fell silent in shock. The all knew that Thomas was melodramatic, but nobody had expected him to explode like that.

"...Alright fine, yes, I cheated." Julian conceded.  
"Right, Julian, you will help Robin with lunch. Everyone else, maybe play something else? Chase the ace perhaps?" The others agreed. Julian tried to slip away, but Pat was having none of it.  
"Julian, come here." Sheepishly, Julian followed Pat to the back of the tent. Pat stood next to the Captain, facing the teenager.

"You are the oldest here, and I expected better from you. You are supposed to be a role model, but instead you act childishly." Julian tutted and rolled his eyes. Something inside of the Captain seemed to snap.  
"Now, that is no way to respond to an elder. You treat your leader with respect and with duty, you hear me boy?" Julian looked shocked.  
"This man has done nothing but look after you, and rather than be thankful, you act as if he is a hindrance. Think about your actions before you do them, hmm?" Julian nodded, without a retaliation for the first time Pat can remember. The Captain nodded and waved his hand at Julian, dismissing him. The boy looked back to Pat, who nodded and gestured towards Robin. 

After Julian was gone, Pat let out a long sigh and flumped onto the bench.  
"Thank you. He's a handful." Pat smiled at the Captain, tired.  
"You've very welcome. I've had men like him. They need a jolly good kicking - verbally, I mean - and then they will think twice before misbehaving again." The Captain smiled back softly, and reached for the box he'd brought with him.  
"Here, take a biscuit. I hope they're alright." Pat thanked him and tucked in. They really were delicious.  
"Your kids did good." He said, covering his mouth as to not spread crumbs everywhere.  
"Ah, yes, the cadets, hmm." The Captain blushed and looked away, leaving Pat confused.

They talked for a bit, before the Captain stood up.  
"Well, you're bound to be having your luncheon soon, wouldn't want to intrude. Ah, the rain seems to have stopped too." Pat was a bit sad. A small part of him hoped the Captain would have stayed, but he shot that thought down.  
"I'll walk you back. Robin will be fine for a little bit."  
"That would be splendid."

Nothing was said on the way back, but Pat did stand a bit closer to the Captain than was strictly necessary. As they arrived at site 5, Alison came towards them. The Captain raised his hand in farewell and headed towards the kids.  
"So, everything alright?" Alison asked.  
"Yes, thank you. The biscuits were delicious."  
"I should hope so. He spent all morning making them. Never seen him bake before. You must be pretty special." Alison smiled.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Pat asked incredulously.  
"He baked the biscuits. Did he not tell you?"  
"He said the kids made them." Alison laughed.  
"Just like him. No, he made them himself, unprovoked. Didn't even make any for us, the bastard." Pat widened his eyes. The Captain, who never baked, had made biscuits for himself?

Alison chuckled at his face and patted him on the arm, before softening her face.  
"You mean a lot to him, you know. He won't talk about anything else. He seems a lot lighter now. You're a miracle worker, Pat Butcher."  
"How..."  
"I see all the names of the bookings this place gets. My grandmother isn't very good with tech." Pat nodded dumbly. He looked up at the Captain, who was ordering the cadets around. Alison was right - he was standing properly, as normal, but he seemed more relaxed, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Alison clapped him on the arm.  
"Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you need to get back."  
"Yes. Right. Of course." Pat smiled warmly at her. "See you around then I guess?"  
"You bet ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always played Perudo at camp. My scout leader was the master, but I managed to beat him a couple of times. I recommend a quick Google if you haven't heard of it.
> 
> Whenever I watch ghosts, I just feel like shouting at Julian, so this was my chance to do that 😂
> 
> Kudos and comoments hugely appreciated!


	6. Day 3: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Robin discussing these oblivious idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter for you today - I was planning to finish this day off in this chapter but I felt like what I have planned deserves its own chapter.
> 
> Viewpoint switch here - we're now seeing life from Alison's POV. I just felt like an interlude was needed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alison shook her head as she watched Pat's back in the distance. They were such a pair of oblivious idiots.

"Alright kids, grab your lunch - we're gonna go and play games in the woods, so bring it with you, yeah?" Her cadets nodded at her and she headed towards her tent to pick up her bag of essentials. You never knew when these kids would injure themselves. She also kept an emergency supply of custard creams in her bag - prepared for all emergencies, as her boyfriend Mike always said to her.

She approached the Captain, who was standing just outside his tent, gasing wistfully into the distance.  
"Earth to Cap." She chuckled, which brought the Captain out of his musings.  
"Hmm? Sorry Alison, seemed to zone out there."  
"No worries. So? How'd it go?"  
"I have no idea what you could be insinuating." The Captain replied cooly.  
"Come on Cap, when you gonna tell him? I haven't seen you like this over a bloke for... well ever. And I've known you a bloody long time."

"I just don't know, Alison. He mentioned an ex wife earlier, surely that is telling me something?"  
"Yeah, that he's single?"  
"Good Lord, I didn't think of that. I thought he was affirming that he was straight." Alison snorted. The Captain looked affronted.  
"What? It's a perfectly normal assumption to make."  
"Oh my god. You two really are oblivious. Just talk to him." She patted the Captain on his arm and starting walking back to the campsite. He truly was a bit of an idiot, she thought to herself.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Alison was delighted, though not very surpised, when Pat and his scouts joined them in the woods to play wide games. They always seemed to end up in the same place at the same time.

Kitty had demanded that they played hide and seek ("Nobody has ever found me, ever!"  
"There might be a reason for that."  
"Shut up, Julian."), so everybody had run off into the bushes. Alison approached Robin, who was picking bark of a tree trunk.

"So... those two?" She asked, pointing her thumb towards the Captain and Pat, standing closer together than strictly necessary.  
"They need get together. Put us out of misery." Alison laughed.  
"True, true. So, has Pat been pining as much as General Gay-Panic over there?"  
"Oh, much pining come from him. He think he subtle." Robin leaned closer and whispered, "He not."  
"I can imagine."

The game ended rather abruptly, when Mary shouted,  
"I is not countings! I don't know countings."  
"Okay," the Captain clapped his hands together. "None of those were plural, but..."

They organised more wide games, but started to head back when the sky started to darken.  
"More rain, how nice." Pat muttered under his breath.  
"Well, why don't you lot come back to our campsite? We have loads of spare food - were expecting more kids to come than did. We could eat dinner together?" Alison offered.  
"Oh, we couldn't possibly intrude like that..."  
"Me like plan! Let us go!" Robin yelled before Pat could finish. The Captain looked equal parts mortified and thrilled at the prospect of sharing dinner with Pat. Alison shook her head and snorted. Those two really needed to get their act together. Robin looked back at her and offered a small smirk while pointing to the two leaders. Alison returned it before ushering the kids back to the campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Custard creams are my absolute favourite biscuit. I eat way more than can be good for my health.
> 
> Extremely short update, apologies. Hopefully something longer soon!
> 
> I want these two to get it together too, but there's no story then.


	7. Day 3: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts join the CCF group for dinner, and the rain gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a long chapter.
> 
> It was going to be split into two, but once I started writing it I couldn't stop so here you go.
> 
> I was watching ghosts while writing some of this, since it was on tonight on proper telly, not catch up.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this word vomit. We're finally getting somewhere!

"You sure you don't want any help cooking?"  
"No, Pat, it's quite alright. This lot are quite capable, and I'm looking after them so I can deal with any shenanigans. Go, talk to Cap." Alison smiled at Pat. He turned round and shrugged. Well, if she didn't want any help...

Robin was sitting on one of the tables in the mess tent, dealing out a deck of cards that one of the RAF kids had found in a box. By the look of things, he was teaching them how to play chase the ace. Julian was playing Thomas at chess - he was getting quite good, Pat mused. The other kids who weren't helping Alison cook were running around the campsite playing it in the rain. Pat smiled. It just felt... right. Like this was something he had been doing for years - sharing a campsite with a CCF group.

He made his way to the back of the tent, where the Captain was sitting with two cups of tea. He nudged one towards Pat, who accepted it gratefully and sat down. However, before either of them could say anything, Kitty decided to get involved.  
"Ooh! Pat and the Captain sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N..."  
"That's quite enough of that, Kitty." Pat reprimanded her, blushing. She just giggled and turned back to the game she was playing with Robin. Pat gestured to her with a look on his face that could only be described as 'what the hell was that?' Robin just smirked at him before dealing another round of cards.

Great.

"Sorry about her, she's... like that." Pat explained badly to the Captain. He waved him off.  
"Oh, no harm done. I had to deal with worse in the army." Pat just nodded and looked down into his tea, like the answers to all the questions of the universe could be found in the bottom of the cup.

He looked up when a hand touched his arm. The Captain was looking at him with a softness and something else he couldn't quite place.  
"Patrick, it's okay. Is the idea of kissing me really that horrific?" The Captain chuckled, and Pat couldn't take anymore. He smiled tightly before standing up and walking out of the tent. If he had looked back he would have seen a forlorn Captain staring at him, but he didn't.

"Nice one." The Captain muttered to himself.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

It had started raining, but Pat didn't care. Well, that wasn't strictly true, he'd rather not get soaked to the bone, but he couldn't find it in himself to move. He was sitting on a stump, facing away from the campsite, head in his hands.

There was one good thing about the rain, he supposed. It hid his tears.

Why can't he just control himself around him? Pat thought. Why did he have to make everything awkward? The Captain clearly didn't like him, and that was fine, so why couldn't he get his act together?

"Pat?" A tentative voice spoke from behind him. He didn't move, but heard footsteps come towards him.  
"Me sit here?" Robin asked quietly. Pat just shrugged, not lifting his head from his hands.

Robin put a hand on his arm and starting rubbing up and down, soothing him.  
"What happen?" He asked gently. Pat just shook his head.  
"Stand up. Do it." Robin said. Pat did as he was asked, removing his hands from his face, but still looking at the floor. Robin wrapped his arms round him in a bear hug, rubbing his back.  
"Cap worried. You storm out. He care about you." Pat just cried into Robin's shoulder, sobs wracking his body.  
"Come on. Smile. He mean no harm. Food ready. And you get wet. Come eat. It nice. Meatballs." Robin pulled back, looking Pat in the eye.

"You okay?" Pat just nodded, and followed Robin back to the tent, drying his tears.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

None of the kids had noticed Pat returning, instead too worried about whether Thomas actually knew the rules to chase the ace or not. The Captain stood up.  
"I apologise, Patrick. I was out of line, I was only trying to make a joke, no, Edward, don't make excuses..."  
"You're name's Edward?" Pat asked in shock. Alison had said that even she didn't know the Captain's name. The aforementioned man snapped his head up, eyes wide. Ah. So he hadn't meant for that to slip. And there Pat was thinking he was special.

"I... yeah." The Captain rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"It's okay, Cap, I won't tell anyone." Pat flashed him a not entirely genuine smile and sat down.  
"Thank you. I... have trust issues. Military school." The Captain offered. Pat appreciated him trying to explain. He'd just imagined the Captain telling him his name in an intimate moment, not accidentally.

"You know, I was planning to tell you. I didn't really know how I was supposed to go about it. I guess that was a sort of cop-out." Pat froze. So the Captain meant to tell him, just not like that?

The Captain was looking sheepish. Pat looked at the table, where one of his hands was resting, and reached out to squeeze it before pulling away quickly.  
"Thank you," he whispered quietly. The Captain smiled warmly at him. They were quite close to each other. He could just bridge the gap and...

"Dinner up!"

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Alison knew how to cook. And properly too, not the out of the tin trick that Pat got away with. He told her as much when he got up to get another cup of tea.  
"Ha, living with my grandmother meant I learnt all of the stereotypical housewife jobs. Just glad I can put some of it to good use."

Robin was sitting with some of the kids, explaining how chess worked.  
("The horsey go da-dunk, da-dunk, da-dunk."  
"It's called a knight, Robin."  
"Horsey make bigger sense. Look, it horse, not man.") Alison was playing cards with some of the others. The rain hadn't let up, and Pat was still sitting in his sodden clothes. Despite the cup of tea in his hand, with the night drawing in he was getting quite cold.

"Good Lord, look at you. You must be freezing, Patrick. Why didn't you mention anything?" The Captain stood up, picked up his golf umbrella from the back of the tent and gestured for Pat to join him. Robin raised his eyebrows at him, but thankfully said nothing. Pat followed the Captain into a reasonably large tent, still shivering.

The Captain rummaged through a bag for a little bit, before pulling out a thick jumper and a pair of trousers with a triumphant 'Aha!'. He thrust the clothes towards Pat.  
"I always bring a spare pair of warm clothes in case... well, something like this happens." He gestured to Pat.  
"What, a scout leader gets soaked in the rain?" Pat grinned.  
"Admittedly, I didn't see this one coming." The Captain laughed, before turning around. "Get changed then."  
"What, here??"  
"I'm not looking. It's not as if you're completely stripping."  
"Mmm."

Pat nervously peeled off his sopping wet clothes and pulled on the trousers and jumper. It was a thick knit cable, in dark green. Pat started imagining the Captain in it before shaking his head to disperse those thoughts.  
"Pull yourself together, man." He muttered to himself.  
"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?"  
"Oh, nothing." Pat blushed and balled his wet clothes together. "You got a plastic bag round here?" The Captain handed him one.  
"Are you decent?"  
"Yeah." The Captain turned round and swallowed thickly. Pat cocked his head.  
"You okay there, Cap?" The Captain made incoherent noises for about ten seconds before managing to stutter out,  
"Y..yes. Sh...shall we?" Pat looked at his bright red face and back down to his clothes. Did he really look that ridiculous?

Meanwhile, Alison had pulled Robin away from the kids, who had moved onto playing donkey.  
"Okay, this has gone on long enough. We need to get them together. Any ideas?" She whispered to him.  
"Well, it still raining bad. You have any spare tent?"  
"We have one, yeah, plus the kids have loads of room in theirs."  
"Good. So, we say we not go back to camp. Stay here for night. I take spare tent, little people stay with you people, Pat share with Captain." Robin explained.  
"You've done this before," Alison laughed. "Right, that's a plan then."

~☆~☆~☆~ 

"Alright, gang, the weather is getting considerably worse so the scouts are gonna have to stay here. They'll be sharing your tents, so be nice alright? We have spare blankets and stuff, so you can get some before you head off." The scouts nodded enthusiastically. "Now there's some hot chocolate and marshmallows for you - no campfire tonight, for obvious reasons. No more than two each, or you'll all go hyper." Alison smiled and put the tray of mugs on the front table for people to collect. She brought two over for the Captain and Pat. Alison gestured something at the Captain, to which he shook his head. Alison tutted and walked away.

"What was that about?" Pat asked.  
"Oh, nothing. She's just trying to meddle in my life." The Captain shook his head and picked up his cup.  
"I get that. Robin's the same. Seems to always know what I'm thinking. It gets annoying." Pat chuckled and took a sip of his own hot chocolate.

"So... I don't have a tent, obviously, and Robin won't let me share his, the cheeky little blighter." Pat sighed, psyching himself up for his next question.  
"Could I possibly share with you? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to, it would be an invasion of privacy, I'm sure I could sort something out and oh I'm babbling now you're supposed to cut me off." Pat blushed and looked down at his drink.  
"It's quite endearing when you go on like that. But yes, you can share my tent. There's plenty of room for two." Now the Captain was the one blushing at the admission, scratching the back of neck. Pat smiled giddily. He was going to savour every moment of that night.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

All the kids had gone to bed, and Alison and Robin had also bid the two men a good night, deciding to retire early. Which left the Captain and Pat on their own, playing cards. Pat's eyes were beginning to droop - it had been a long day. The Captain, ever observant, noticed.  
"Patrick, you clearly need sleep. Come on." The Captain hoisted him up by the arm and put up the umbrella. They stumbled towards the Captain's tent - Pat wasn't the only one who'd had a long day.

"I don't have a blanket or anything, Cap." Pat yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
"That's alright. We've got quite caught out by the weather. I have a couple, including an extra large one," the Captain commented, rummaging through his hiking bag. He thrust them at Pat, who accepted them gratefully. The Captain started changing into his flannel pyjamas, and Pat faced the outside of the tent, blushing. He wasn't even given any warning!

He turned back as the Captain was doing the buttons up on his shirt, and Pat tried not to stare, he really did. The Captain settled down on the floor, but Pat didn't move.  
"Patrick? Are you going to stand there all night?" Pat shook his head and joined the Captain, spreading the blankets over both of them. He lay awkwardly on his back, not really knowing what to do. Does he face the Captain? Face away?

Thankfully, the decision was made for him, as the Captain nudged him onto his chest, seemingly asleep. Pat sighed contentedly. They were breathing in tandem, and Pat could feel the Captain's heartbeat beneath his head. It relaxed him, knowing that the man he loved was right there, beside him.

Shit. He had just admitted that he loved him. Pat's eyes widened, his breath quickened, and okay he was panicking now and...  
"Pat, breathe." The Captain mumbled, running a hand through Pat's hair. And _oh,_ wasn't that a nice feeling. There was more to unpack, like the fact that the Captain was awake and he had just called him Pat, but right now all Pat could focus on was the feeling of the Captain's hand in his hair. He soon drifted off to the sound of the Captain's breathing, feeling safe and warm in the arms of the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase the ace and donkey were staple card games when I went on camp.
> 
> I have had a bad experience with rain and camp - we once went a whole week when it rained every day, AND I was sleeping in a leaky tent. I mean I'm used to the British weather but come on.
> 
> A lot longer than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments highly appreciated ❤


	8. Day 4: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain and Pat wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, apologies. There may be a second one today, but don't hold me to that.

Pat woke up to the feeling of warmth. It was all around him. Sighing contentedly, he snuggled further into the comfortable pillow he was lying on. He hadn't had a good night's sleep like that for years.

He heard someone chuckle, a low, rumbling, sound that Pat could feel vibrating from underneath his head.

Ah.

Pat froze, the events of last night flooding back to him. He slowly turned his head to see the Captain smiling softly down at him.  
"Good morning," he rumbled, making Pat blush. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth. The Captain was carding his fingers through his hair, and it took all of Pat's self constraint to not purr like a cat.

"Are you always this hard to wake up?" The Captain smiled audibly.  
"Mmm," Pat sighed and nestled further into the Captain's chest. He hadn't been pushed off yet, so he was savouring the moment as much as he could.  
"It's early, there's no need to worry. I always wake up at the crack of dawn. Military training." The Captain murmered.

"I must be dreaming," Pat thought to himself. Or at least, he'd meant to. Clearly he had let it slip, as the Captain replied,  
"Afraid not."  
"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, I..." Pat sat up, panicking. The Captain put his hands on his shoulders to ground him.  
"Pat, it's okay. I know what you meant." The Captain gently guided Pat back to his chest, and resumed running his fingers through his hair.

"You called me Pat."  
"It is your name, is it not?"  
"Well, yes, but you were using Patrick." The Captain blushed, and Pat thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  
"Uh, yes, well..." the Captain stuttered. And wasn't that adorable. Pat couldn't stop himself. He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, cutting the Captain off.  
"It's okay, I like it." He smiled and lay back down on the Captain's chest.  
"How long till we have to get up?"  
"T... two hours." The Captain managed to stutter out.  
"Mmm, I'll have a nap then."

Just as Pat was about to drop off, he mumbled subconsciously,  
"Night, Teddy." The Captain froze. Nobody had called him that since... well, he didn't want to go down that train of thought. But it sounded... right, when Pat said it. Like it was made for him. He smiled, and reached for the book he kept in his tent.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

About two hours later, Pat stirred from his nap. The Captain had got up and was getting changed into his day clothes. He was wearing black hiking trousers, but was currently shirtless. Pat blushed bright red. He watched the muscles in the Captain's back flex and relax as he reached into his bag to find a shirt.

But what Pat couldn't stop thinking about was the red scar running across the Captain's lower back. He coughed to alert the Captain that he was awake, before standing up. The Captain turned his head round, smiling warmly at Pat before returning to looking through his bag.

"Cap," Pat started softly, "I don't want to ask this, but what is the scar on your back from?" The Captain stopped moving, and Pat realised he'd overstepped.  
"Sorry, forget I said anything."  
"It's quite alright, Patrick." The Captain replied coldly, and flicked his shirt on, still facing away from him.  
"I'll just..." Pat gestured to the door of the tent and climbed out.  
"Smart move, Pat." He rubbed his hand over his face and set about making a cup of tea.

He met Alison in the cook tent, who was eating an apple.  
"Mornin' Pat. You alright?"  
"Not really." Pat sighed, sitting down on a chair in the tent. Alison threw her apple core away before sitting down next to him.  
"What happened?"  
"It was going well, and then I asked about his scar." Pat scrubbed his face with his hand. He was such an idiot.  
"Wait, what scar?" Alison asked.  
"He has a scar on his lower back, quite a big one." Pat explained, confused. Alison had known the Captain for a long time, she must have known about it, right?  
"Oh, I didn't know that. So that's why he never comes swimming with us," Alison commented.  
"You know," she added, "for him to even let you see it is a massive sign of trust. He thinks the world of you." Alison patted him on the arm. "Tea?" Pat nodded, staring at the floor.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

After they'd all had breakfast, Pat and Robin thanked Alison and headed back to their own campsite. It was only when they'd got there that Pat realised he was still wearing the Captain's jumper and trousers.  
"Oh well," he sighed to himself, and changed into a yellow shirt and black shorts - it was a lot warmer now, he mused. Typical British weather.

He approached Robin, who was watching the scouts play it, once he got a cup of tea.  
"So, you and army man kiss?" Robin asked. Pat stared at him.  
"Bit blunt, Robin."  
"Eh," he shrugged. "So?"  
"No! Wait... did you and Alison set this up?"  
"Maybe."  
"Robin!" Pat slapped him on the arm and huffed, before sitting down in his chair.

"I don't know, I mean it was going well, but then I asked him about an injury and screwed it all up." Pat sighed and looked into his tea. Robin sat down next to him.  
"Army man like you. You like army man. Yes, you say something, but you deal. He like you too much." Robin said gently.  
"Thank you, Robin." Pat smiled at him. His friend really did have a wise head on his shoulders.

"Skipper, what are we doing today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Oat instead of Pat and only found it when proof reading!
> 
> Also why is he called Pat? I can't write 'Alison patted Pat on the arm', it sounds weird! Why couldn't he be called Derek or something?
> 
> Only kidding, we love Pat's name.
> 
> Sorry about the mild cliffhanger! I was gonna carry on in this chapter, but I feel like there should be a separation in the story here, so there we go.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day 🥰


	9. Day 4: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A campfire and a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I know next to nothing about the Gulf War in 1990-1991, so if there are any historical inaccuracies I sincerely apologise. My expertise in history is... a lot earlier.
> 
> Okay, so I finished _writing_ it the same day 😂
> 
> TW - discussions of PTSD

Pat sighed and rubbed his eyes. Robin was teaching the scouts how to make a fire while he was sorting out dinner. They were planning to have burgers cooked over the campfire along with the CCF group. There was a large fire pit near where they had stargazed a couple of days ago.

There was a cheer from outside. Pat looked round the tent flap to see that Thomas had managed to start a small fire. Mary was standing as far away as possible, covering her eyes. She was getting better at facing her fear, but not quite there yet.

Pat smiled and picked up his cup of tea before turning his attention back to the salad. He drifted off into his thoughts. A day ago, a joint campfire had sounded like a great idea, but now Pat was worried. He'd clearly offended the Captain earlier - he didn't want things to be awkward between them. He was surprised how attached he had become to someone in three days. A loud shout alerted him to the fact that the CCF group had arrived.

"Time to face the music," he muttered to himself.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

The campfire was going well. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed their burgers and were now sitting around the campfire telling stories.  
"... and that's how I ended up fighting a boy in my school over the wrong girl." Thomas concluded. Julian had been laughing hysterically the whole way through.  
"...we did know that, Thomas. We were there." Kitty commented.  
"Hush, you." Thomas glared at her.

Alison clapped her hands together.  
"Right guys, I brought my guitar, so let's sing some campfire songs!" She started strumming. "Anyone got any ideas?"  
"Ooh, me do song about moonah. No guitar, though." Robin piped up. Alison gestured for him to start.  
"There is a light..."

Pat looked over at the Captain. He was sitting on the other side of the fire pit, decidedly not looking up at Pat. He sighed. He wanted to apologise, but Pat didn't know how to go about it.

Robin finished and everyone clapped. Alison picked up her guitar and started singing 'Drunken Sailor'. Julian and a couple of the CCF kids joined in.

"Hey, ho, up he rises, early in the morning."

Pat looked over at the Captain at that line. That morning seemed like a long way away. It had been going so well, Pat had felt the happiest he had for a long time, and then he went and screwed it up.

Everyone cheered as Alison strummed the final chord.  
"Anybody else?" Pat coughed quietly, before replying,  
"I know Scarborough Fair. It's been a long time, but I think I still know the words." Alison smiled before plucking the strings on her guitar.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair,  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Remember me to one who lives there,  
He was once a true love of mine,"

The Captain looked up at him, something Pat couldn't place in his eyes. Pat looked him in the eyes and carried on singing,  
"Tell him to make me a cambric shirt,  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Without no seams nor needlework,  
Then he'll be a true love of mine,"

The Captain had a small smile on his face, and was gazing at what could only be described as in adoration at Pat.

He finished the song, and looked back at Alison. She smiled at him warmly and clapped along with everyone else. Robin punched him gently on the shoulder before wrapping an arm around him briefly. Pat blushed and looked down at the ground. He hadn't sung since he was in the school choir aged 14, and he really wasn't that good.

"Ahem, I would like to sing a song, if it's all the same to you." The Captain mumbled quietly. Alison raised her eyebrows, surprised, but handed him the guitar nevertheless.

The Captain gently strummed the guitar and hummed, before quietly singing,  
"It's a long way to Tipperary,  
It's a long way to go,  
It's a long way to Tipperary,  
To the sweetest man I know," Pat smiled warmly. The Captain had the softest singing voice, calm and soothing.

As he finished, the Captain looked up at Pat, his eyes shining. Pat silently wiped away a stray tear from his own cheek.  
"Beautiful," Pat whispered underneath his breath.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

"It's getting late guys, let's get you back to camp. You gotta get up tomorrow." Alison signaled for the kids to get up and ushered them away from the campsite. Robin winked at Pat before taking the scouts back to their campsite too.

Pat stared into the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance around the logs. He heard the Captain clear his throat, but didn't look up.  
"It's from my time in the army." The Captain murmured quietly. "I was 18, fighting in the Gulf War. Our section was bombed. A piece of shrapnel went deep into my back. They managed to extract it, thankfully, but it made me unfit for service. I can never fight again."  
"Cap, I'm... I'm so sorry." The Captain nodded curtly before continuing.  
"I didn't know what to do. My whole life, I had been preparing to join the armed forces, and then I was told I couldn't." Pat moved and sat down next to the Captain.

"I was a wreck. A total wreck. I was lost. Sometimes I wonder if I ever really found myself again." Pat tentatively rested a hand on the Captain's back, and when he wasn't shrugged off he started slowly rubbing up and down.  
"Does it still hurt?" He whispered softly.  
"The actual scar? No. There's a couple of muscles in my back that will never work again, but it's been so long I have just got used to it. I still get flashbacks though." The Captain sighed deeply, staring into the fire.

"I'm diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder. It's less frequent now, but I still get bad nights where it all comes flooding back to me."  
"Oh Cap," Pat put an arm around the Captain's shoulders and pulled him into his side.  
"I apologise, Pat, I'm a silly old man who doesn't know when to shut up." The Captain commented. Pat sat up and turned both himself and the Captain so they were facing each other. 

"Listen to me, Cap. It's not silly to talk about things. In fact, it does you the world of good. And please give me a hug otherwise I think I might burst into tears." The Captain gave a small smile before carefully wrapping his arms around Pat's waist. Pat threw his arms around the Captain's neck and buried his face in his shoulder.

He cried anyway. The Captain drew circles on Pat's back, murmuring comforts and rocking them back and forth slowly.

After a while, Pat drew back.  
"I'm sorry, Cap. It's just... you deserve the world, and you've had all this happen to you, and it's not fair, especially at such a young age." Cap ran a thumb over Pat's cheek, wiping away tears.  
"Look at yourself. Your wife had an affair with your best friend, yet you've soldiered on. Your divorce came in last week, but you're still here, running a scout camp of all things." The Captain chuckled, shaking his head.

"Life gives us its cards, and we just have to work through them." The Captain smiled at Pat, his hand still on his cheek. Pat was looking at the floor. With his other hand, the Captain tilted Pat's chin so they were looking eye to eye.

He gave him a soft smile, and Pat couldn't take it any longer.

He closed the small distance between them, gently pressing his lips to the Captain's. After the initial shock, he responded. It was extremely chaste, but as first kisses go, Pat thought it was perfect.

As they lent back for air, Pat gave the Captain a blinding grin.  
"Thank god I didn't read that wrong," he chuckled. The Captain joined in, before turning serious for a moment.  
"Pat, before we do anything, I need you to know I'm asexual. That's not a problem, is it?" The Captain blushed, embarrassed. Pat kissed his cheek.

"Oh Cap, there's no problem."  
"Good, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this."

The Captain grasped Pat's face and angled it towards his. He kissed with more force this time. Pat wrapped his arms around the Captain's shoulders and threaded his fingers into his hair. This elicited a gasp from the older man, which gave Pat entry to his mouth. The Captain let out a small whimper as Pat gently nipped his lip, before running his tongue over it.

They parted for air, but Pat wasn't finished. He started moving down the Captain's neck, biting then soothing the skin with his tongue. The Captain groaned, pulling Pat's face back to his to give him another long, heated kiss.

This time it was the Captain who worked his way down Pat's neck. He gasped. He would definitely have some marks later. Pat just smiled, knowing he would have left some on the Captain too.

"Oh, Teddy," Pat breathed as the Captain pressed a soft kiss to his pulse point. The Captain leaned back, smiling.  
"I love it when you call me that."  
"I love you," Pat said before he could control himself. His eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry, it's too soon, I..." The Captain cut him off with a delicate kiss to his lips.  
"It's okay, Pat. I love you too."

~☆~☆~☆~ 

They sat there for a long time, just breathing each other in, before the Captain reached for Alison's guitar. Pat looked up, confused.  
"I'd like to play you a song, if that's alright. You have the voice of an angel, I don't compare, but I would like to try anyway." The Captain blushed.  
"Sap," Pat smiled warmly. "Good job I like it." The Captain huffed fondly before strumming the guitar.

"They'll be bluebirds over,  
The white cliffs of Dover,  
Tomorrow, just you wait and see."

Pat smiled before joining in. He'd always loved Vera Lynn ever since he was little.

In that moment, he'd found true happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I know, it's been a long time coming.
> 
> I'm currently drinking about 4 cups of tea a day, which may be why Pat seems to always be drinking them 😂
> 
> Pat's name is really problematic. I can't write 'Pat panted' either cos that sounds weird. Oh, the woes of the English language!
> 
> Yes, I know all the songs actually refer to she/her/girl, but ssh artistic license.
> 
> In my head Pat told Cap about his wife etc. the morning he brought biscuits.
> 
> Also I was actually listening to Drunken Sailor when writing that part.
> 
> I might put together a Spotify playlist for these two/this fic? Would you be interested?


	10. Day 5: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin talks to Pat, Alison talks to Cap, and some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to knock this out tonight! I needed to write some tooth rotting fluff, so here you are!
> 
> Walter is one of the plague people - I had to go through all the episodes to find out some of their names!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Morning Robin," Pat chirped cheerfully as he went about making himself a cup of tea.  
"You happy today. Anything happen?"  
"What? No, what are you talking about?" Pat replied almost automatically as the made his way lightly around the tent to get a teabag. As he turned round to face the kettle, Robin raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What?" Pat shrugged.  
"You kiss army man?"  
"....might've done." Robin's face lit up, before yelling,  
"FINALLY!!" Pat rolled his eyes, but couldn't stay mad at Robin for long. As the boys drearily made their way towards the cook tent, Robin patted him on the shoulder before entering the mess tent and setting up a game of solitaire.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

The Captain whistled to himself as he went about making himself a hot chocolate. Despite his cold exterior, he had a bit of a sweet tooth.

As he stirred the powder into the cup, he heard Alison approaching him from behind.  
"Yes?" He said, nursing his beverage while turning around.  
"Dammit, I can never sneak up on you." Alison teased.  
"Not when one makes as much noise as you, no." The Captain shot back. Alison shook her head fondly.  
"Anyway, you and Pat?" The Captain straightened his back.  
"What about Patrick and myself?"  
"Did you, y'know..." Alison pouted and made... interesting noises.  
"Don't be so crude," the Captain slapped her on the arm gently.  
"Whatever. But did you?"  
"...possibly."

"YESSSS!!!" Alison screamed and ran out of the tent before coming back and giving the Captain a hug. He stood stiffly, awkwardly flailing his hands around before Alison pulled back.  
"I take it you approve then?" Captain raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, for God's sake," Alison gave him another quick hug before turning the gas on.  
"I gotta cook breakfast, but you can stay if you like," Alison threw some bacon into the pan before smirking at the Captain.  
"But first, it's your turn to wake up the kids."

~☆~☆~☆~ 

The Scouts were sitting around a table in the mess tent, eating breakfast.

"So, whaddya think bout Pat and that army guy?" Julian asked, munching his way through his bacon butty.  
"Speaking with your mouth full, disgusting," Thomas muttered.  
"I thinks they does be togethers." Mary commented, waiting for her rice krispies to go silent.  
("They have stopped calling out, they're dead."  
"They're not alive anyway, Mary.")  
"Oh, they're in love! How romantic," Kitty sighed, clasping her hands together.  
"I should write a poem!" Thomas piped, which made all the others groan.  
"What?"  
"You woke me up at 3 in the morning to ask me what rhymed with Isabel," Walter grumbled.

Robin smiled from where he was sitting. He could hear the scouts talking about Pat and the Captain, and everyone seemed supportive. He knew Pat hadn't had the best coming out, and he was happy that the next generation seemed very accepting.

"Skipper!" Kitty called from the table.  
"Yes Kitty?" Pat walked towards them, holding his bowl of coco pops.  
"Is you and that army man togethers?" Mary asked him. Pat widened his eyes and looked accusingly at Robin. He held his hands up.  
"Me say nothing." He exclaimed.  
"Um... yes, Mary, I suppose we are." Kitty clapped her hands in excitement while Mary smiled at him. Julian just muttered,  
"I wonder what happened when they shared that tent." Pat glared at him, and although Julian tutted he raised his hands in defeat. Pat nodded and went back to his seat in the cook tent.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Pat was collecting firewood when he next saw the Captain. Dressed in khaki, he was difficult to spot between the trees, so Pat didn't notice him until his arms were wrapped around his middle. He inhaled sharply and dropped all the firewood in surprise.  
"Morning gorgeous," the Captain whispered before placing a kiss to the shell of his ear. Pat gasped, leaning into the older man behind him and resting his hands over the Captain's.  
"And how are we this morning?" Pat asked him, closing his eyes and smiling.  
"All the better from seeing you." The Captain replied. Pat turned round in his embrace, looping his arms around the Captain's shoulders.  
"What's brought this on? Not that I'm complaining, god knows I'm not, but it doesn't seem like you." Pat asked him, standing on his tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

"I... I guess it's been a long time since I've had anything like this. To be honest... I've never gone any further than fooling around when I was a youth." The Captain removed one of his hands from Pat's waist to scratch the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
"Oh, my Teddy," Pat cupped his cheeks and brought the Captain's head to his. The Captain closed the gap, slowly kissing him with a tenderness that made Pat feel warm inside.

The Captain pulled back, smiling softly.  
"And I really want this to be more than fooling around." Pat gave the Captain a long, firm hug, tucking his head into the older man's neck.  
"I love you," he whispered, his lips moving against the Captain's skin.  
"I love you too." The Captain kissed the crown of his head before resting his chin on top of it. He looked up, and saw Alison and Robin standing next to each other smiling.  
"Patrick, we have some visitors."  
"Hmm?" Pat stepped back and turned to the direction the Captain was looking. Robin gave him a thumbs up, while Alison was almost vibrating with joy.

Pat stepped back and intertwined his fingers with the Captain's. This week was going better than he had ever hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Any kudos or comments are highly appreciated! They really do make my day 🥰
> 
> Also - Spotify playlist? Yes? No?


	11. Day 5: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts do axe throwing, and Captain teaches Pat the guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a plotless fic now, but oh well.
> 
> I did the playlist! You can listen to it [ here. ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6scU6jYkIJCyH0rI6AXFiQ?si=ZcVP-VpxQWud-VrYqUDpTQ) If you have any song recs for it, feel free to drop them in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy this meaningless chapter!

"Alright guys, axe throwing." Humphrey clapped his hands together before facing the kids.  
"You have to be very careful, as obviously we are using sharp implements. When someone is throwing, everyone else must stay back. Everyone will have a trial run before we do a small tournament. Okay?" Everyone nodded. Kitty looked like she was about to burst with excitement, while Thomas looked like he wanted to be sick.

Pat and Robin were standing a safe distance from the targets, watching the scouts. The CCF group were doing an agility course that morning and so weren't joining them. Probably for the best, Pat thought, as the scouts would tease the hell out of him and the Captain.

Just after Humphrey gave a demonstration on how the competition was going to work, Pat said,  
"You're good at this."  
"Well, I've had lots of practice." Humphrey shrugged, before yelling at Julian,  
"STAY BACK! Everyone stop a second, please." Humphrey was seething, and addressed all the scouts sternly.  
"Now, these rules are put in place for your safety. Otherwise you end up like this." Humphrey pulled down his collar, and everyone gasped. A large scar ran across the side of his neck.

"I got this from not listening to the instructor. And I was lucky. I could've died. So you follow the rules, okay?" Everyone nodded.  
"Right. Everyone pair up, please."

~☆~☆~☆~ 

The final two left were Thomas and Julian. Nobody had expected Thomas to be good at axe throwing - he wouldn't even go near a football when they played at the scout hut. Julian however... well, Pat suspected he'd done something similar before.

"Okay, you two. You're aiming for the middle of this stump." Humphrey pointed to a stump that was hanging up on a board.  
"Closest wins. You get three axes each. Clear?"  
"Yep." Julian cracked his knuckles, while Thomas just glared back at him.

It was down to the final axe. Julian threw first, and it landed dead centre in the tree stump. He smirked and stepped back to let Thomas throw.  
"Good luck, Thomas!" Kitty called from the bench she was sitting on. Thomas wiped his hand on his trousers before clutching his axe.

It landed right where Julian's was, knocking the older boy's out and onto the floor. Julian's eyes widened, and muttered a 'fuck' before he was drowned out by clapping and cheering.  
"Well done Thomas." Pat clapped him on the back and smiled. Secretly he was quite happy Thomas won, as sometimes Julian needed to be brought back down to earth.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Pat had asked Alison if he could borrow her guitar, to which she simply smiled and said,  
"Of course, Pat."

He was now sitting on a tree stump in the middle of the woods, desperately trying to remember anything he learnt in his guitar lessons when he was a kid. He'd only done them for a term before he gave up, but watching the Captain playing made him motivated to give it another go.

He was about to surrender and turn to google for help when the Captain appeared in between the trees. Pat smiled softly at him before staring back at the fretboard, as if it was the guitar's fault that he couldn't play.

"Are you alright, there, Pat?" The Captain asked.  
"Yes, just can't play this bloody thing." Pat replied, glaring at the acoustic guitar. The Captain snorted.  
"I hardly believe that it is the guitar at fault, Pat." Pat rolled his eyes.  
"I know, I know, a bad worker always blames his tools." He sighed in defeat. 

The Captain squatted so he was at the same height as Pat. He heard his bones crack, which concerned him slightly.  
"I could teach you, if you like. I'm no expert but I can pluck out a few chords." Pat nodded, wiping a tear of frustration away from his cheek. The Captain quickly kissed him on the cheek before muttering,  
"I'm sorry, I have to stand." He stretched his legs before gesturing for Pat to move up.

He gently took the guitar out of Pat's hands, before placing his fingers on the strings.  
"So the easiest chord is e minor. You put two fingers here, see?" The Captain carefully took Pat's hand and placed it on the fretboard, pushing his fingers into the correct position.  
"Now press down gently, and..." the Captain strummed the guitar, and the chord sounded, floating around them before disappearing.  
"See? You did it." Pat looked up at the Captain, and brought his free hand to the older man's face, cradling it. He slowly brought the Captain's face to his, and gave him a delicate, chaste kiss to his lips.  
"Thank you," he whispered. The Captain placed the guitar carefully on the floor before bringing his arms to Pat's waist and embracing him.

"What made you want to play the guitar now of all times?" The Captain asked quietly. Pat blushed and turned away.  
"Pat?"  
"I... uh... well... I saw you playing and thought you looked beautiful so thought I would try so I'd impress you." Pat garbled and put his head in his hands. The Captain chuckled, before rubbing a hand across Pat's back.

"There's no need to impress me, love, I'm infatuated as it is."

Pat looked up at the endearment. The Captain smiled warmly, and something inside of him broke. Pat brought his hands up to the Captain's head and roughly pressed his lips to the other's. He kissed with force and purpose, and the Captain responded in kind. Pat tugged the Captain's hair, which elicited a groan from the older man. He licked his way into his mouth, and straddled his lap.

The Captain pulled away, hair ruffled and flushed, and kissed Pat's forehead gently.  
"I... wow." The Captain panted, out of breath, and Pat felt warmth radiate from inside him, knowing that his man was his, and that he did that to him.  
"This is way better than playing chess with Robin," Pat mumbled. The Captain raised an eyebrow.  
"I'd hope so. I'm really making an effort over here." They both laughed, and Pat leaned against the Captain's chest. He could stay in that moment forever.

They sat there for a while, breathing each other in, before the Captain leant back to reach for the guitar. He gently strummed, before singing,  
"There is a house in New Orleans,  
They call the Rising Sun,  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy,  
And god knows I'm one." Pat smiled and leant against his shoulder. This song was one of his dad's favourites. He gently hummed along as the Captain continued.

Once he'd finished, Pat kissed the Captain on the cheek before fishing his phone out of his pocket.  
"I can't play the guitar, but luckily YouTube can come to my rescue." Pat chuckled as he clicked on the video. He smiled as the song started playing.

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eyed Joe,  
I'd been married a long time ago,  
Where did you come from? Where did you go?  
Where did you come from, cotton-eyed Joe? _

The Captain raised an eyebrow.  
"You genuinely like this song?"  
"Yes! It's a classic." Pat laughed as the Captain pulled a face before quickly kissing the appalled expression away.  
"It's the first song I ever played to my son," Pat said, sobering up. The Captain looked surprised.  
"I didn't know you had a son."  
"Mmm. He lives with Carol. I was hoping he'd join scouts next year, but I doubt it now." The Captain gave him a hug from behind and guided Pat to lean against him. Kissing him on the crown of his head, the Captain whispered,  
"I'm certain he will."

Pat didn't know what he'd done to deserve such a kind, patient as the Captain. He voiced as much, to which the Captain scoffed and replied,  
"I'm the lucky one here. I never thought I'd have a chance to find love. And yet here I am." Pat nestled further into the Captain's chest, content and happy to stay there for the rest of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The axe throwing thing between Julian and Thomas happened in real life. There was a really sporty boy and a really not sporty boy in my troop who were going against each other in the final of a competition thing at camp, very similar to the one in the story. The sporty one got his right in the centre and the non sporty one knocked it out! It's almost like Robin Hood 😂
> 
> I do play the guitar, although very very badly, so the info in this chapter is accurate.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day ❤


	12. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of camp, and Pat is worried he'll never see the Captain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's been a while but I'm here with another chapter for you.
> 
> TW: A character does use the f-slur in a derogatory manner. I am queer myself, so have written it in, but just to give you guys a heads up it is in there. It's just after Captain talks to Morris, and only used once in one line if you want to skip over it.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This fic is almost over, I've got one more chapter planned.

Pat felt like utter crap.

There was no better way to put it. Today was the last day of camp, the last day of this heavenly bubble he had been living in. It was back to reality. He wasn't going to ever see the Captain again, he was going to have to deal with his son living at his ex-wife's, right he was divorced now and was going home only for nobody to be waiting for him...

"...PAT!!" A voice yelled, snapping him out of his moping. He turned round to see Robin standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at him.  
"Hmm?"  
"You help pack away or you stand there like statue?" Robin tutted and shook his head before gesturing to the (now empty) mess tent.  
"Yes, sorry, was miles away." They dismantled the tent before packing it away in its bag, and moved onto the cook tent. It was a warm day, and Pat was thankful that his Scout uniform included shorts.

As noon approached, Pat called the scouts over for sandwiches - made earlier in the day, as all their food had been packed into the van. Pat stared into space, not quite able to enjoy the (rare) sunshine.

"Skipper? There's a man here to see you." Thomas announced. Pat looked up slowly, only to come face to face (sort of, over a bunch of kids anyway) with the Captain.  
"Patrick? A word?" The Captain smiled softly at him, and who was Pat to say no?

Julian wolf whistled as they walked off to an empty part of the campsite. Pat rolled his eyes and the Captain tutted.

As they approached the wood pile, Pat turned to face the Captain before giving him a long, firm hug.  
"I can't deny that I'm enjoying this, but is everything quite alright?" The Captain pulled back slightly to look Pat in the eye. Pat just shook his head and look at the floor, tears falling into the dirt below.  
"Pat, look at me. What's wrong?" The Captain tilted Pat's chin up.  
"Nothing, it's stupid, I just..." Pat bit his lip, wiping the moisture away from his eyes with one hand, keeping a death grip on the Captain with the other.

"We're leaving today, and I'm probably never going to see you again, hell I haven't even got your phone number, and I'm going home to an empty house and nobody waiting for me and I don't think I can cope with that." Pat confessed in a rush. The Captain gasped, bringing Pat close and dropping kisses into his hair.

"Pat, of course you're going to see me again. Did you really think that I would just discard of you after we'd left camp?" The Captain tightened his arms around Pat, cradling him close to his chest.

"I don't... I didn't... I was panicking." Pat admitted, burying his head in the Captain's shoulder.  
"Now now, there's no need for that. How about I give you my phone number, hmm? Although I can't guarantee I will be any good with the instant messaging thing." Pat snorted.  
"It's called texting, Cap."  
"Well, how would I know? The only person I contact is Alison." The Captain chuckled. Pat pulled back slightly to press a soft kiss to the Captain's lips.

"So you'll visit me? We'll still see each other? Go on a date even?" Pat asked hopefully. The Captain kissed his forehead.

"Pat, I could never deny you anything even if I wanted to."

~☆~☆~☆~ 

The Captain walked back to the campsite with Pat, an arm around his shoulders. As they arrived, Morris stepped out from behind the van. Pat froze. The Captain shot a confused look his way but didn't move.

"Ah, Pat, there you are. I was just..." Morris paused midsentence, frowning at the arm around Pat's shoulders. The Captain pulled Pat closer to him, his grip becoming tighter.  
"Can I help you?" He asked, voice like ice, glaring at this man who clearly had caused Pat some problems in the past.

"No, no. I simply forgot Pat swung that way. You've moved on a bit quick, haven't you? One week after divorce?" Morris smirked.  
"Hey, you cheat with his wife before any divorce. You one in wrong." A voice remarked from behind them. The Captain didn't need to turn around to know it was Robin. He inhaled sharply. So this was the man Pat had told him about.

"Now look here, you have caused a lot of pain and hurt to this man, who was supposed to be your closest friend. I have a lot to say about your relationships, but I will keep my mouth shut and I highly suggest you do the same." Morris seemed surprised at the outburst, but, to the Captain's disappointment, unfazed.

"Yeah, no wonder she cheated on you, you're just a fag."

The Captain saw red. His fist collided with Morris' face before he even registered what he was doing. Pat stood and watched with horror. He knew Morris wasn't the most supportive of people, but he'd never expected him to be a homophobe.

Although, thinking back, he never had stuck up for Pat when his parents openly abused him for being bi. Realisation dawned across Pat's face.

"Shit, my best mate was a homophobe." He whispered to himself.

The scouts were all running over - after all, Morris hadn't been very quiet.  
"Can I punch him? Please?" Julian begged, a wild glint in his eye. Pat shook his head, too in shock to do anything else.  
"You're a horrible person!" Kitty shouted at him, the angriest Pat had ever seen her.  
"You shall burns in hell!" Mary cursed at him. All the others joined in, throwing insults at Morris. The man was holding his cheek - there was no blood, but the Captain could throw a good punch.

"I heard shouts, is everything alright?" Alison arrived with an old lady next to her.  
"Morris use slur against Pat, army man punch him." Robin explained.  
"Fair enough," Alison shrugged. The woman next to her didn't seem to share the same view.

"I do not condone violence of any sort, not on my property." She scolded. "However, I am ashamed that anyone would even think of using a slur like that. I don't want to know your excuses," she shot Morris down as he opened his mouth.

"We should be free to love whom we choose. And if you cannot share that view, then you should not say anything at all." She nodded sharply, before walking off.

"My grandmother, ladies and gentlemen." Alison smiled weakly, before turning to Morris.  
"I would highly recommend keeping your mouth shut." She raised an eyebrow at him, and kept it there until he turned away and climbed into the front of the van.

"Skipper, are you okay?"  
"He didn't hit you did he?"  
"He can piss off, the bigot."  
"Language, Julian. Thank you, though. All of you." Pat smiled at them.

"Skipper, I know for legal reasons you can't hug us, but can we hug you?" Kitty asked.  
"... go on, then."

They all bundled on him, knocking him onto the floor (gently, though - he wasn't hurt).  
"We loves you, Skipper." Mary said, which was followed by a 'Hear, hear' from Julian. He looked up at the Captain, who was smiling warmly at him, along with Robin and Alison.

"Alright guys, that's enough, otherwise I'll never get up." Pat chuckled. He brushed himself off, leaning against the Captain. "Right, we have to be heading off unless we want to be home at midnight." The scouts groaned. Pat gave the Captain a kiss on the cheek, before whispering in his ear,

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bloody hate Morris, I hope that came across.
> 
> The thing Kitty is talking about is a safeguarding thing (I was a beaver leader for a little bit) - leaders aren't allowed to touch the kids apart from hands on shoulders. Pat needed the hug though.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the Button estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! It's finished! I can't quite believe it.
> 
> Welp I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Kudos and comments are hugely appreciated, I've never written anything this long before.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Alright, guys, we're here!" Pat parked the van, smiling at the kids excitedly chattering to each other at the back of the minibus.  
"Skipper, is this where you met the Captain?" A young boy asked.  
"Yes it is, Noah. Now, stop snooping about my love life and let's unload the van." Pat pointed a finger at him before gesturing for the kids to get out.

The Captain jumped down from the cab of the van, sliding open the doors before handing equipment to the scouts. Robin set about helping the girls patrol to set up the tent, as Kitty still didn't know what she was doing. She was 14 now - technically speaking she shouldn't be on the camp, but Pat couldn't say no to her coming back to the Button estate.

"Well done Daley." The Captain gave him a curt nod as the boy stood in front of his patrol tent. He grinned back at the Captain, before running off to help Pat and Robin with the cook tent.

The Captain watched as the scouts milled about, completing chores, bickering all the while. He smiled softly. Four years ago, he was a lonely, moody man, and now he was helping run a Scout camp, of all things.

"Hey," Pat approached him.  
"Everything going well?"  
"No thanks to you, standing here like a lemon." Pat chuckled and knocked against his side, staying there.  
"We'll be getting you a scout uniform next."  
"Absolutely not. I am not wearing those ridiculous things," the Captain gestured to Pat's shorts. He clasped his hand over his heart in fake shock.  
"That’s so cruel! I happen to like my shorts." He feigned hurt. The Captain rolled his eyes and tutted, smiling fondly at Pat.  
"Mmm, you do look rather fetching in them." Pat blushed before slapping him on the arm.  
"Oh shut up."

"Oi! You lovebirds finish? Need help here!" Robin yelled at them from the other end of the campsite. They both laughed before helping him set up the mess tent.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

"Sing us a song, Robin! You were always so good," Kitty smiled, clapping her hands together.  
"Okay, okay. There is a light..."

The whole troop were seated around a campfire, drinking hot chocolate. Pat was sharing a log with the Captain, leaning into his chest. They were both smiling dopily - anyone could tell they were in love.

"I'm here, I'm here!" A voice cried from the darkness. A panting Alison emerged from the shadows, bent double with her hands on her knees.  
"Sorry, I just... I ran. Had... to... wash up." She said through many breaths.  
"That’s perfectly okay. Sit." The Captain gestured to the stump next to them.

"So..."  
"So what?" The Captain raised an eyebrow.  
"Let's see it then!" He sighed, before holding his left hand out for Alison to inspect.  
"Oh my god! It's so beautiful!!" She exclaimed, staring at the ring on his fourth finger. It was in rose gold, with a red stone shaped like a poppy set into it and more poppies engraved on the band itself. The Captain blushed, looking back at Pat, who leant up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, Pat, you're not getting out of it." Alison gestured towards him, and he held his hand out for her to see.  
"It's gorgeous!! Who knew you had such good taste, Cap?" She teased. The ring was gold, delicately woven into a Celtic pattern. A green gem was set into the front, with leaves decorating the band.

"I genuinely think I'm more excited than you are." Alison exclaimed, vibrating with joy.  
"The wedding's not for a year," Pat chuckled. The Captain shook his head.  
"What will we do with you, Alison Cooper? Still not used to saying that," the Captain added, frowning.  
"It's been 18 months since our wedding, Cap. You were literally there!"

"How are you settling into the house?" Pat asked tentatively. He knew the death of Alison's grandmother was hard on her, no matter how much she'd complained about her relative.  
"Okay, I guess. It's all still a bit weird, and the house is in a right state. But, we've got income, so..." she shrugged.  
"True. You're welcome, by the way." Pat winked. Alison smiled. It was true, her money was currently coming from Pat's scout group.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

The adults stayed sitting around the fire after the kids had gone to sleep. They were discussing food ("Bum of cow is good."  
"...it's called rump steak, Robin."  
"But why? It not rump, it bum."), when Daley emerged from his tent.  
"You alright, son?" Pat asked him, concerned.  
"Sorry, Dad, I know I'm not meant to be up, but I had something on my mind." The scout leader patted his lap, and Daley clambered onto it. At 13, he really was too old, but Pat didn't mind.

"What's up, lad?" Daley curled into Pat's chest.  
"Well, I know you and Captain are getting married, and that's totally cool," Daley smiled. "I was just wondering if I could call him something else, y'know, since he'll be family and all." Pat looked up at the Captain, before back to his son.  
"What were you thinking, love?"

"Pa?"

The Captain gasped, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Oh, cariad, it's perfect." Daley grinned, before standing up and hugging the Captain. He returned the embrace fiercely, tears running down his cheeks. He dropped a kiss into Daley's hair.

"What is cariad?" Robin whispered to Alison.  
"It's Welsh," Alison waved dismissively at him, on the verge of tears herself. Pat gave her a watery smile from across the campfire.

After a very long time, Daley pulled away. He moved back next to Pat, who curled an arm round him.  
"I hate to bring him into this now, but what about Morris?" Pat asked quietly. Daley shrugged.  
"Morris was never my dad. Mum doesn't really seem like my family either. The Captain was a much better parent than either of them. I'm glad I live with you now."  
The boy snuggled into his father's side. Pat gasped, a wave of emotion rushing over him.

The Captain smiled softly at Daley.  
"And you are the best lieutenant that any captain could ask for." Daley grinned tiredly, soon falling asleep on his father's shoulder.

"Well, I'd better be off, got to strip the wallpaper from 20 rooms tomorrow." Alison sighed. "You get some sleep too. Can't have a camp without the camp leaders." She waved a hand in farewell before trudging into the darkness. Robin doused the fire before making his way to his tent.

The Captain carefully lifted Daley off Pat's shoulder, the latter man unzipping the door of their tent. The Captain lay Daley down on the sleeping back, both Pat and himself quickly changing into their nightwear. The Captain smiled warmly as he saw Pat wearing his thick green cable knit jumper.  
"You still have that?" He whispered.  
"Of course." Pat leant forwards to give him a soft kiss on the lips before gently lifting Daley up so they could get under the blankets.

Pat lay on his side, his head on the Captain's chest, Daley curled up in between them. The Captain kissed his forehead, before quickly falling asleep. Pat felt at peace. He'd found his family. He'd found his place.

He'd found home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried when I finished writing this. Thank you for going on this journey with me.
> 
> And Happy Halloween/Blessed Samhain 🎃


	14. Dedication

Hi all.

Thank you for reading this fic. As you have gathered, many events in this area based off times when I was a scout. If you were reading the notes you will also know I used to be a beaver leader.

I recently received the news that one of my co-leaders at beavers, who was also a scout leader on my first ever camp, has sadly passed away after a long battle with her health.

It was a huge shock to me, and I send all my love to her family at this time.

I would like to dedicate this fic to her. She was a kind, lovely soul, who always looked out for the kids in her care. I will miss her greatly.

Rest in peace.


End file.
